Best Ride Ever
by Cole-That-Girl23
Summary: "You have to be this tall to ride me!" -For EpicInTheLibary     Made me LOVE Kames!    Kendall x James Yaoi Lemon!


Ok. So in honor of EpicInTheLibrary making me fall IN LOVE with Kames I shall write a story in honor of you! :) I hope you enjoy and BTW. The Fiesta Texas im talking is the one in San Antonio,Alright. That's because ive been to that one tons of times and never the one in New Jersy. (or if theres otherers) But if ya' wanna imagin the one in Jersy,thats alright with me:) And if you've never been to/heard of Fiesta Texas,Its basicly a giant amusment park. Like Coney Island...(I think)

Disclamer:

Kendall:Cole Dosn't own us!

James:Thank Gosh!

Kendall:Well,If she did own us...Heh heh! Imagine the BTR tv show if she did!

James:*Closes Eyes*Holey Smurf! I think I'd like that!

Kendall:Yeaaaaa!

James:But she dosn't! So sad...

Kendall:I know...

"You ready Knight?"James asked.

"Not really"I ansered sickly.

"Man up!"Carlos comanded.

"Carlitos! He's obviosly scared! Don't scare him anymore then he already is!"Logan pleaded.

"Aww,Kendalls such a pansy!"Carlos laughed, reciving a slap to the back of the head from Logan.

"It's true! I rode the Superman when I was like three!"Carlos said,rubbing the back of his head.

"You were nine and we dragged you on the ride kicking and screaming!"James growled in his direction.

"So!"He huffed,crossing his arms,pouting. "I still rode..."

"Aww Carlitoossss!"Logan cooed wrapping his arms around him. "We'll be waiting at the Superman"Logan said as they walked off hand-in-hand.

James looked at me and smiled. He held his hand out for me to get up. We all had just rode the scrambler and as they informed me that I was seventeen years old and I needed to ride the Superman already,I sat down agenst the railing and calmed my nerves. I took his hand as he pulled me up.

We both walked wordlessly. Mainly because my heart was thumping because I was scared. No. Scared didn't do it justice. I was...Nothing. there was no words to describe this fear I had in my system. There were a multiply selection of reasons that I did not want to ride the Superman.

Number one:I was chicken shit. I was scared of heights. The rollercoaster was basicly built over a giant lake,parts of it was connected to the canyon it was built in. That canyon rock can break! It most likeyly couldn't handle all that weight going on it every day since...when? like fifty years from whene it was built! It was ready to give any day now! Seriously! You can't trust it. Plus,the ride goes upside down! I DON'T go upside down. Nope! And to top it all off,The ride is the fastest ride here! I won't be able to handle it! I can hardly handle the Bugs Bunny White Water Rapid! And when Katie was three she rode it like five times! If I can hardly handle a baby ride,what makes those Big Time idiots think I can ride this?

Number two:The ride,which I was to be riding,got stuck...Three times recently! What kind of an amusment park lets people ride the rides that are broken? 'Oh,yeah, this Ferris wheel is going to get stuck and we will not be able to get anyone off' I'm doomed! What if it gets stuck upside down? And we end up like those kids in that movie? We all die painfully on a rollercoaster! The superman kinda looked like that one in the movie...What if they were refering to that ride?

That was basicly all the reasons I didn't wanna ride...

"What's wrong?"James interupted my thoughts. He stopped me and stared into my eyes. My heart fluttered faster then it already was. I couldn't anser. What,with the freight of the Deathcoaster and his eyes,I was frozen.

"Scared?"He asked. Okay Kendall,anser! He's gonna think your retarded. "Yes!"I bursted out,my fear was very obvious it this situation. James smiled and came to my side. He wrapped his arm around me as we continued to walk.

"Don't be scared!"He laughed. Ok,I could sit here and explain the reasons to be scared,but he's think I was stalling. Which I was! Every extra moment of life! Heck,lets try.

"I don't wanna die like the kids in the movie and I like living its very fun and it could get stuck and we would be there forever!"I said franticly. I didn't even bother breathing in that sentence. I should of spaced that out more for extra life! Damn it.

"Don't be scared!" He laughed the veiw of the entrance to the ride came into veiw. No line? What the Fred Fred Burger? It's an amusment park! There should be at least a line as big as Logan's brain to get into this ride! "I'll be by you the whole time,so if you die,I die with you"

I blushed and looked at him. He was smiling at me. Okay,that gives me a little more confidence in this ride...

"And"He started. "If you want, I can hold your hand through the ride?"Okay! Now the ride was looking a little better.

"Then,Maybe after...We could go get ice-cream?"Yea. I'll ride it. I'd even ride in the front row with my arms high up.

"Okay!"I shouted. I was exited for the ride now! He wrapped his hand around my shoulders as we walked over to the ride. As we walked through the ropes and chains of empty line, we walked up to Logan holding a sobbing Carlos. What? What happened?

"What happened?"My words came out of James' mouth. He unwrapped his arm from my shoulders. Damn it...

"Tha-ta...rihiiaa riiiy"Carlos started to mumble through Logan's shirt but Logan shushed him and spoke.

"Aparently"He started in a stricked,mad tone. "Some idiot let a group of five year old kids on the ride and their scary mothers had a bitch fit" Okay,Logans cussing...This is scary. "And made a height rule. In his defense-"He said in a Oh-sure kinda way. "The kids were extreamly matured and he thought it was a group of teens"

"And I can't riiiidddeeeeee!"Carlos whined loudly as Logan cheered him up. "I won't ride unless you can ride"Logan smiled at him.

"Wait a minute!" I yelled in a friendly way. "Carlos can't ride...And im only like a few inches taller then him"I said walking up to the sign with the hand signaling the height. "So that means-"

"Your too short"James said in a realizee kinda way as I stood next to the hand-man thingy with the height. Inside im like,'Yea! No ride! More life! Ohh yeaaa!' But then I relized...Crap...No date with James...

I had no words. I should seem happy but I was kinda sad.

"Me and Carlos are gonna go get some cottan candy. Lets meet up at the Bugs Bunny?"Logan said as he walked away with hi boyfriend in his hands.

"Ya sad?"James asked. Hmm...Thats tough...I should say 'No...Actually relived!' but I was sad. If I did ride the ride,I'd be holding James's hand through the whole thing then we'd go on a date afterward. Stupid dude letting the kids on the stupid ride! ...

"Don't be!"James said, a cocky smile apearing on his face. "You have to be this tall to ride me"He said flirtatiosly to me while gesturing my height. Atomaticly as he said that my jeans tightened right then and there. My face went red. Wow. I'm so turned on by him. I wanted to fuck him. Right here. Right now. In front of the few people who were around.

I gripped his hand and pulled him. I sped away pulling him with me. I looked around hastily. I saw it. An old supply closet. I rushed towards it and quickly opened the door and pushed James inside. I looked around to see if anyone was coming or looking. No one. I closed the door and quickly grabbed James and pushed him up agenst the door.

"Kendall"James moaned as I looked in his eyes. They were full of lust. I crushed my lips up agenst his. James moved his hand in a swift motion and gripped my hips, making them grind up agenst his causing bliss to shoot through my hips and make my penis even harder. I pushed my tounge through his lips and started in a heated battle.

I moved my hands down to his button down shirt and skillfully unbuttoned his shirt as he pulled my shirt off,dropping it to the floor. Finally as I unbuttoned the last button,I pulled the shirt off. My hands roamed over James' tanned, Well-toned body. Making sure to slowly trace his abbs, reciving soft moans from him as he fumbled with the button of my jeans. I pushed his hands away and started to undo the button. I let my baggy jeans fall to the floor as James slowly lowered himself to the floor.

He pushed my boxers and seducivly blew air on my throbbing cock.

"Ngghhh...James"I moaned loudly. James took it as a signal and wrapped his hands around my penis as he slowly licked the head. My body shook in plesure as he took in my whole lenth,as far as his beautiful mouth could take. I could hear his soft choking in the back of his throught,feeling it shake me softly. He pulled back, then pushed his mouth forward quickly. I could feel his cheeks push inwards as he kept his pace. My eyes were shut tight,head thrown back as the plesure was almost to mutch. I could feel my orgasm coming quickly. I pushed James' mouth away, reciving a questioning glance from him.

"Strip. Now!"I demanded him. He slowly grabbed his belt,undooing the loops slowly. Stop teasing me! Its gonna kill me! Sometimes...James can be a real ass. Finally he pulled his belt off, dropping it to the floor as he looked up at me. He smirked and I rolled my eyes. As he pulled his jeans off, he went at a normal pase, relizing my impatientness.

Finally he was naked. I grabbed his wrist and pinned him down on the floor.

"Wha- are you doi-"He started but I quickly cut in. "Im gonna ride the great James Dimand" I said suductivly. I positioned myself over him. As I was about to push in, he stopped me.

"Kendall...Don't"He said,stopping me. "Your gonna hurt your self" That's what he ment.

"James. I need you now. Inside me. Filling me. Now"I said. I was ready. It might hurt, but it would be worth it. What I said shocked James. He moved his hand away and nodded. I nodded back and slowly pushed him inside of me. It was already hurting with only the little bit that was already inside me,so I did the worst. I pushed all the way in. The pain shot through me. The bliss I was feeling a moment ago had vanished in some black hole, replacing it with this pain.

My breathing became harsh panting. James put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry!"He said,tears comming from his eyes. No! Don't feel bad baby! How do I stop him from thinking this is his fault? Its mine! I should of used spit or some sort of luberaciant! (-Wrong spelling!)

"No! Its okay Jamie! It dosn't hurt!"Okay. Words won't solve this! I know! I pulled my hips up leaving the tip of him inside of me. I slammed down,wincing at the pain but I made sure I hid it. He softly moaned as I did this,so I reapeted. As I slamed down the second time,I hit it. That spot that made me mew out in bliss. The pain vanished as I did that. I made sure that as I lifted up and slammed down, I hit that amazing spot.

With each bounce and pound, I hit that spot. Making me moan. Making James moan. It was so delicious. Every moan that came out of James' mouth made my plesure increase. They sounded like an angel's voice, but the way he looked was even more of a sight. His naked form before me, his hair plastered to his forehead, a mess of his beautiful brown locks. Something I only see in the morning when I would wake him up for rehersal, or because it was two in the afternoon and he was still sleeping like a baby.

I gripped the way he looked as I reached the peek of my orgasm. It shot through me like electricity. It basicly exploded! Well...James' cum exploded inside me and that's what made it explode. As I rode out the orgasm, I got off of him,and layed by his side.

"Lets get dressed before Carlos and Logan come looking for us!"James said as he helped me up. As I sat up a instant pain surged through my ass.

"It's gonna hurt for a while!"James said as he smiled. I smiled back weakly as he leaned down and handed me my clothes. Saving me the trouble of bending over. I quickly got dressed and ended up waiting for James to stop looking in his mirror so we could go.

As he left he held the door open for me and laced our hands together as we walked over to the Bugs Bunny White Water Rapid which was conveniontly close to where the previous...Situation happened.

We spotted the two love birds sitting on the bench snuggling together. We both walked over to them. Logan smiled.

"What did you two ride? The tunnel of love?"He asked gesturing our hands. James blushed.

"Nope. Just rode the best ride ever!"I said, holding back a laugh.

"Really?"Carlos asked happily. "Which one?"

I smiled, chuckling quickly, then I winked at James.

"Rode the 'J Dimand!"

Yes! I love the outcome of this story! I think its awsome!

James:And...

And what?

Kendall:What Inspired you to write this?

Oh! EpicInTheLibrary For making me love Kames!

Kendall:Anything else?

...

James:The 'You-Know-What!

Oh! The plot was inspired by this pick-up line I read on this pick up line app I downloaded on my iPhone:) "You need to be this tall(Hand gesture)To ride me!" For some odd reason,when I heard it,I thought of James...

Kendall: ...

James: Lol! Totally something I would use on some one!

Oh! I just didn't wanna leave without everyone saying something!

Logan;You two fucked!

Carlos:In a dirty storage closet?

Kendall & James:It. Was. Awsome!

Carlos & Logan: ...

Gustavo: Bad doggs!

Kelly: Ewww...

Snoop Dogg:You got game man!

Katie:Ahhhh! My virgen eyes!

: ...

Justin Bieber: Boner!

All: ...

Justin Bieber: What?

James:Cole. I demand that you write a story of all of us fucking Justin Bieber!

What?

Kendall: I'd like that!

Carlos: Yeayahhhh! (Regular Show yeah voice{LOLZ love em'} hee hee)

Logan: Even I'd want that!

Wow!

Justin Bieber: Yeah! C'mon Cole! I wanna fuck them! If not reality then in a sexy story I can masterbate too!

...Bieber? You know what? Fine! I think that would be VERY hot!

James/Kendall/Logan/Carlos/Justin Bieber: Yes! BONER!

Gustavo:Wait!

ALL{Even me}:Stops.

Gustavo:You may only write the story IF...Justin Bieber sings a awsome duet with then in Chapter one!

BTR/Justin Bieber/Cole:Deal!

Okay! So it's official! Kepp a look out for the Justin Bieber Sex! It will be like this:

CPT. 1:Duet/meeting him.

CPT. 2-5 Justin x 1 BTR boy (each) {IDK Order}

CPT. 6 Justin Bieber x Big Time Rush (A giant orgy)

Lolz so...If you don't wanna see a sexy Bieber get frisky with Sexy BTR boys then don't read!

Review=Happiness SO PLEASE REVIEW! JAMES KENDALL LOGAN CARLOS AND JUSTIN BIEBER WANT YOU TOO!

James/Kendall/Logan/Carlos/Justin Bieber: REVIEW!


End file.
